Through the Smoke
by lNightWriterl
Summary: "He hated him. Not just the normal hatred either. It was a fiery, passionate, I-would-really-love-to-rip-your-guts-out kind of hate." A one-shot that I just kind of went along with between Charlie, Miles, and Jason (Nate). Was orginally Charlie/Jason BUT if you turn your head it could be Charlie/Miles if you want...Really it's up to you to be honest!


**First Revolution story! Wooo! Alright, so the main thing you should know before reading is that it takes place right after "The Plague Dogs" but before "Soul Train" When I wrote this it was orginally Jason/Charlie from the view of Uncle Miles BUT for those of you who like Miles/Charlie I suppose it could be viewed as a jealous Uncle as well *shrugs* whatever floats your boat (;**

* * *

God damnit he _hated_ him.

Not just the normal hatred either. It was a fiery, passionate, I-would-really-love-to-rip-your-guts-out kind of hate.

Jason Neville. Ugh, even the sound of the name wanted to make him throw up. Jason- going by the aliases of Nate- just seemed to find ways to grate at his nerves in every possible way.

Part of it was that he was militia. Duh, big black mark in Miles' book of "Do Not Like". The other half of it was that he was just…and he then…Then he….Ugh! Miles just could not physically _stand_ him.

Charlie liked him though, for some god forsaken reason. Miles had no idea what his niece saw in this kid, and that was probably what bothered him so damn much.

Ben apparently passed on the overprotective genes when he died. He couldn't stand the way Nate- Jason- whatever the hell he called himself, he couldn't stand the way he _looked_ at her. How he studied her, and watched her every movement. Jesus kid, get a life and keep your filthy little mind to yourself. Seriously.

Miles never said anything though, because for one thing, it wasn't his job to be chasing off love stricken boys as far as he was concerned, nor was it to protect Charlie from emotional damages- Just physical.

Besides, this guy was part of the organization that took Charlie's little brother away from her- she isn't going to be interested in getting dinner with him anytime soon…

_God_! Why couldn't she just let him _kill_ the creep already!? He was smug, arrogant, _dangerous_- yeah, it totally made sense to keep him alive right?

"Miles?" The voice shook the older man out of his wallowing of anger as he looked up to find his niece looking at him rather intently. Her face was still tear stained, and tiredness was illuminated by the fire.

"Yeah?" he answered tersely, because quite frankly, he wasn't in the mood for an emotional breakdown. It was one of those things with Charlie- she had so much heart. Too much. She had to learn shit happens and it was better to just truck through it all and not take the time to actually _feel_ it. Something he was sure Ben, Rachel, Aaron, and Maggie would all slit his throat for they knew he even _thought_ that.

It was true though. His niece was going to get skinned alive in the real world; it was his job to make sure she got her tougher skin on before they got to Bass- because God knows it was only going to get harder from there.

"What were you doing the night of the black out?" she asked and Miles blinked, slightly taken off guard.

"Driving." He answered cautiously and to the point "Why?" and she shrugged, her eyes drifting away from him.

"Just wondering." She murmured, her voice developing that hazy tone she got whenever she was thinking. Miles shook his head, making a mental note to talk to her about keeping her head at ground level when tight-shirt over there decided to butt in as well.

"Do you remember when it happened?" he asked her and Miles pointed his knife at him.

"You. Shut up." He frowned, but Charlie's attention shifted towards him.

"Yeah." She answered "Do you?" and then he nodded, inclining his head so he could study her closer.

"Yeah…Yeah I do. I was with my Dad. He was showing me how to punch- he told me something like 'Remember, only the bag, not people.' And then the lights went out."

"You followed his advice real well didn't you?" Miles snorted, finding irony in the fact that both his father and Jason seemed to have tossed that rule out the window- then again so did he.

"I had ice cream." Charlie spoke up, ignoring Miles completely "Right afterwards, my Dad took the ice cream out of the freezer and told me I could eat the whole thing." She laughed "He told me to remember the taste."

No one commented to that, Jason opting to go back into his silent mode. Miles briefly considered telling Charlie about Nate's true identity for a moment, but decided against it. She was teetering on too many emotions as it was- no need to overflow her yet.

"Do you?" the boy in question asked and Charlie licked her lips.

"Kind of. It was…Sweet. Really sweet. And cold, it kind of burned your mouth if you had too much you know?" she said and leaned her head back as if trying to summon it by pure force. For a moment, Jason raised his hand as if to touch but and Miles' face stopped. He must have finally got the message to stop screwing around with his niece. The _last_ thing Miles needed was more drama because Charlie slept with the guy who may have had a part in taking her brother. Jesus, when will these people learn?

The kid _did_ prove his use today though…Miles would give him that. Without Nipples over there Charlie would be dead, so he guessed that he couldn't kill him…Yet.

On the other hand, he was really, really annoying. Plus Miles didn't like being tailed. And he didn't like being tailed without _knowing_ it. Stupid Militia brat.

"Night." Charlie finally said, getting up and brushing her pants off. Miles simply nodded to her, but _guess_ who answered her back?

"Good night, Charlie." Nate smiled gently and Miles almost threw his hands up in the air. Ben really should have sent a "How to Live with Charlie for Dummies" book. Lord knows he needs it. He didn't know anything about her! Let alone how to solve these problems with her!

They really should just kill the Neville scum.

It would make the world a better place- Really.

And it would make traveling a whole lot easier for him.

* * *

**That't it! How did I do? A bit short I know...I have a couple more ideas that are bouncing around in my head...So I could add onto this if you guys want (: Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! **

**lNightWriterl**


End file.
